


The Bite

by ParanormalKinkLover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanormalKinkLover/pseuds/ParanormalKinkLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction that I came up with years ago. I had made this about when I stoped watching VD so I have no clue on how much it could be wrong now. I get no profit for writing this story is all goes to the writters of the tv show and the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this.

"Damien what happend to your arm?" asked Elena.   
"It's nothing" Damien replied.  
"Damien that doesn't look like nothing. It looks like what happened to Roses shoulder after Jew's bit it." Elena said as she moved toward him. Stephen came into the room holding onto Jeremy's arm. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Damien's now uncovered arm.  
" Why did you not tell me?" demanded Stephen.  
" I have not told anyone. You did not need to know either." replied Damien.  
"Of course we needed to know. Why did I have to find out from Jeremy? Don't you remember what happened to Rose? She went insane because of the bite." yelled Stephen.  
"So what! I will go insane and die, so?" said Damien a he moved to the fireplace to put in wood.  
"Damien are you going to tell them that Kathreen knows about the bite, already?" Jeremy said.   
"I thought you had told no one. We are the people who care about you. NOT HER!" yelled Stephen whoh moved closer to Damien.   
"I went to speak with Claus, well gloated. He showed me that he still had a werewolf, I offered myself as the vampire. He said no, my blood was not pure, and I remembered that arm was bitten and then Kathreen came in and saw my are."   
"Well I will be going now." said Jeremy as he started out of the door. "Hey Jeremy I'm going to go with you." called Elena.


End file.
